Heal what has been hurt
by RedSnowQueen
Summary: What Rapunzel is feeling when she returns back to her real parents and home. A little fluffy RapunzelxFlynn/Eugene


**This is my first Tangled fanfiction  
Dislcaimer: I don't own Tangled :(**

* * *

The kingdom of Corona rejoiced, for their lost princess had returned to them. The King and Queen loved Rapunzel and made up for the lost eighteen years with her by spending as much time with her as possible. Rapunzel was more than happy to spend time with her real parents and she eagerly learned more about becoming a princess with each lesson that she took.

Eugene had been pardoned for his crimes on the kingdom and The King set him to work on being a consort. At first, Eugene was kind of skeptical about what he would be learning, but as time went on, he grew comfortable with it.

Pascal and Maximus never changed.

About a week after returning to the kingdom, Rapunzel came into her room feeling exhausted after a grueling session of ballroom dancing. It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to go to sleep. Getting out of her royal purple dress that had the Corona symbol on it, Rapunzel slipped into her nightgown and climbed into her bed. Pascal came scurrying to her side.

CHIRP! "You look exhausted." Pascal whirred.

"Oh Pascal, it wasn't that bad." Rapunzel replied, rolling her eyes.

Pascal gave her an unimpressed look and blew his tongue out at her.

"Okay well, maybe ballroom dancing was a bit new to me. But look on the bright side, at least now I'll be able to dance with more grace." Rapunzel beamed a smile.

The door to her room knocked and Rapunzel called the person on the other side in. Her father and mother walked in.

"How was everything today?" The King, Fredrich asked.

"Oh, it was nothing really." Rapunzel replied humbly.

"Dear, are you happy here?" The Queen, Eleanor questioned.

"Of course I am mother. I haven't been this happy since leaving my tower." Rapunzel replied.

Her parents smiled lovingly at her and Queen Eleanor gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"We love you Rapunzel." She told her daughter.

"I love you guys more." Rapunzel replied.

"We love you most. Good night dear." Kind Fredrich replied.

Suddenly, Rapunzel felt great sorrow rush through her. She and Gothel would always tell each other that they loved one more than the other. She somtimes missed Mother Gothel but she was also glad that she had been freed from that witch.

After the King and Queen left, Rapunzel crawled under her covers and fell into a deep sleep.

_The room was dark and Rapunzel couldn't move any which way. She felt cold metal wrapped around her and something that covered her mouth. Flynn Rider came through the window calling her name. Se tried to warn him, to tell him to turn around and what was coming at him, but it was too late. Mother Gothel came up behind Flynn and stabbed him, causing Rapunzel to feel like her heart was about to break._

_Mother Gothel came to Rapunzel and fought to get her out of the tower._

_"No, I will fight you with everything I have...but if you let me heal him, I promise that I'll never try to run from you again." Rapunzel told her mother._

_She came up to Fylnn and felt tears sting her cheeks as she looked down at him._

_"Hey, everything is going to be fine." She reassured him._

_But suddenly, she felt the heavy weight of her hair lighten and it all turned brown. Looking behind her, Rapunzel saw her mother grab at her cloak and fall out the window. Rapunzel was helpless to do anything to save her from the impending doom that followed._

"AHHHHHH!" Rapunzel bolted awake, her body trembling with fear.

"Rapunzel?" A groggy voice called from the corner of her room.

A shadowy figure came over to her bed and wrapped their strong muscular arms around the fragile princess.

"Eugene, w...what are you doing here?" She asked through broken sobs, holding onto him for dear life.

"Oh nothing really, just watching you sleep so peacefully." He lightly quipped.

Rapunzel couldn't find herself to laugh. Instead, images of her nightmare danced in her head.

"I miss her Eugene. I miss mother Gothel, even if she wasn't my real mother." Rapunzel confessed.

"So that's why you were screaming? You had a nightmare." He concluded.

Nodding, Rapunzel looked up at her beau. Her heart ached for mother gothel despite all that happened. She had raised her for eighteen years and was the only woman who she ever knew that she thought cared about her. And although Rapunzel had returned to her real parents, part of her felt like they only cared about turning her into someone who she wasn't used to being. Could she be a princess? Could she be the woman that she was meant to be in the first place?

"Blondie, what's bugging you?" Eugene asked.

"I'm just not sure if I can be a princess." Rapunzel honestly replied.

Eugene looked at her for a second as if she was crazy, but the look was replaced with one of compassion and understanding.

"I think that you'll be a wonderful princess." He told her.

"Really?" Rapunzels green eyes gleamed with small hope.

"Sure and hey when the time comes, you'll make an excellent Queen." He added.

Rapunzel smiled up at Eugene and felt her heart swell with love for him. He had always been there for her, right from the beginning. She was right where she belonged and she was grateful that he would be there for her to help her overcome her trauma from what happened that night in the tower.

Even though Rapunzel didn't have her golden magical hair anymore, she still had a magical way to heal all of her hurt.

And the magical way that was able to heal what was hurting Rapunzel, was none other than her one true love Eugene Fitzherbert.

* * *

**Thoughts? Constructive Criticism? Reviews?**

**All in favor to any of those three, there's a box below that you can write in :)**


End file.
